1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic system provided with a wirelessly controllable flash unit.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the art, it is well known to carry out picture taking using a plural number of flash devices. In this case, according to the prior art, one of the flash devices is directly mounted on the camera and the remaining flash devices are connected to the camera through wire codes in such manner as to respond to the release of camera shutter and the completion of flash output control successively. However, such flash light photographing involves some problems. Wiring of codes between the camera and flash devices is very troublesome. Furthermore, there often occurs the trouble of wire breaking.
To solve the problem it has already been proposed to use the light generated from the master flash device directly mounted on the camera as a firing start signal for the remaining slave flash devices. According to the known system, the remaining slave flash devices are started flashing by a firing start signal derived from the light emitted from the master flash device. However, this system also has a drawback. The illumination of object is always made from the position of the camera by the master flash device. Therefore, the freedom of lighting selection for picture taking is extremely restricted by it.